


Pink and Blue

by Anonymous



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Word count - less than 400, clivexfloraweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompts from clivexfloraweek.tumblr.com
Relationships: Clive/Flora Reinhold
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Feb. 15: Flowers

Clive suspected Professor Layton had some contacts, and that was the reason why they allowed the visits so often. He wasn't surprised about Cogg and Spring (Thankfully, they weren’t in jail because of him.)

They weren't, however, the only ones who came often.

She was here again.

He was surprised when her visits became more frequent. Pleasantly surprised, he found himself enjoying her company.

"I've brought you flowers. The guard says you can keep them, since the pot is plastic."

He couldn't remember if he ever even tried to keep a plant alive before, but he would try with this one. It would disappoint her to see them dry on her next visit, plus it would embarrass him to be unable to fulfill a simple task. He just had to water them and keep them close to the window, right?

He didn't tell her he ignored their name, and she just omitted to say it.

On a later visit, it was Cogg who told him they were forget-me-nots.


	2. Feb. 16: Things in common

"Add some thyme," she read aloud.

"Okay," he said while adjusting his apron, scanning the little jars, “I know it is a green one…” he finally found it, and re-read the label just to be sure. He opened the container, and smelled the scent. Of course he recognized it, he just didn’t remember how it looked, “I think you bought too many spices, we haven’t used half of these yet.”

She smiled with enthusiasm, while taking another container, labelled ‘pepper’ "We’ll find recipes to use them."

“If you say so,” he answered while adding the dry thyme leaves. None of them used to be good at cooking, Clive was a rich boy, someone else used to make his meals. Flora just had… a little too much creativity.

Clive was surprised how much he enjoyed learning with her, as he never considered trying before.

And the delicious scent coming from the oven later was making everybody hungry. It was nice to be proud of something they have done together.


	3. Feb. 17: Missing scene

"Did something happen to me?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh?" He was barely paying attention to her, his thoughts on the machine. Would the monstruos fortress work properly? Paying more attention, she seemed sad.

"You avoid telling me about my future, but you don't do the same with the Professor."

"Yeah," he noticed her eyes were watery. Guilt hit him, "Don't worry too much, I told you all your future can change," that didn’t help, her face showing even more concern.

"Am I… Am I dead?" Clive as if she had shot the question,and his surprised face just worsened everything, she must have taken it as a confirmation.

What should he say? Everything he told them was a lie. Should he just make up a lie to make her feel better? He wondered what it would feel like to know when you will die. The woman Dimitri tried to keep alive must know it.

"I don't know,” he finally said, “I haven't actually seen you in years. That's why I didn't recognize you," just another lie. They'll find the truth soon anyway, “don’t worry,” he offered her his hand, without thinking. Everything in this city, including most of his words, were fake. But that little gesture was honest and genuine, “we can try to find out later.”

She took his hand, still insecure, as they hurried to follow the Professor.


	4. Feb. 18: Smile

"I like when you smile."

"Well, It's nice to see anyone smiling. Including you," she touched his nose with her finger just after finishing the sentence.

"Mmm, well, yes, but it's not the same. I don't have a magic mark appearing when I do, after all."

"Is that so?” She laughed before adding, “I know! You could get a tattoo then, and we could have matching marks."

"Pff, I don't think so."

"Perhaps an apple won't suit you, anyways…"


	5. Feb. 19: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important points for the AU**
> 
>   * Constance Dove wasn't rich, meaning Clive didn’t inherit a fortune, just her house.
>   * Building an entire fake London and a giant mobile fortress is completely out of budget, and merely a fantasy.
>   * Clive needs his job (still a journalist) There he hears out about the "Golden apple" and the treasure.
>   * He still wants revenge, though his plan will go slow. He wishes to undermine Bill Hawks reputation some day, perhaps with the help of Dimiti, who is the one who knows his dirty secrets. But, in order to avoid ending up hospitalized as Layton did (or worse…), he wants to gain money power to be safe and proceed with his plan. A hidden treasure sounded good enough to make a little research.
> 


It has been a weird couple of days in this semi-hidden village. People throwing puzzles at him every step of the way wasn’t the weird part, really, that was a trend lately. But, when he noticed someone was following him around he found it creepy, until finally he confronted the one prying…

It was just a girl. Well, a little younger than himself, perhaps, but something in her demeanour made her appear younger. He wasn’t sure. The over-the-top incognito disguise was funny.

Finally, he managed to talk to her. And, as days passed, they spent more and more time together, though she would usually disappear as often as she appeared. She stopped wearing the giant glasses and head scarf eventually.

All that finally led him (well, them) to the hidden treasure, she was the Baron’s daughter.

  
  


Her eyes were watery after hearing her father's voice recorded, just after entering the treasure chamber.

If they moved the treasure, the village would stop, since its inhabitants fulfilled their purpose.

"Wait." She said while holding his arm softly, "I… can't do that to them."

"Aren't they just robots?"

His entire plan was to find a treasure, to start his other plan… revenge… should he stop just for a girl he just met?

They have become friends the past few days... And she liked him enough to smile sincerely, or they wouldn't be in front of the hidden fortune.

"We'll figure something out…"

But he was running out of days off work, soon he should be back in London...the inhabitants expected him to marry her, as that seemed to be the Baron's plan… He never told her where the fortune was?

Everything sounded like a cliché fairy tale, she was even living in a goddam tower! Old fashioned rules for nobility, he guessed...She was fond of her father, so he avoided any comment.

“Do you even want to leave?”

And, if she wanted to leave, would he just invite a girl he just met to live with him?

"You don't want me to go with you," she sounded hurt.

"It's… not like that. It's just… we barely know each other… I mean, I guess the robots were testing me or something, but… How do you even trust me?"

"Are you a bad person?"

He froze, thinking about his frustrated plan, and how naive was the question.

"I'm not perfect, I guess…"

It took them a few more days, but finally they arranged everything, deciding she would move with him, after all Constance's room was free… She would take care of the house until she was comfortable enough to find a job.

"Still, I'll cook until you learn to make something edible," after hearing this, she puffed her cheeks in protest.

Sight. Bill Hawk should have to wait.


	6. Feb. 20: Romantic cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché: sharing an umbrella.

"You leaving already?"

"Yeah, you too?" He asked in return while adjusting a scarf around his neck.

"Yes. Let's walk together, it's about to rain and you didn't bring an umbrella."

He glimpsed the first drops starting to fall through the window, and offered her his arm as they crossed the exit door, she took it, walking very close to him, with the umbrella protecting them both from the rain.

"I really like this umbrella, it has a nice color."

"Yes," he agreed, "Not that I paid attention to it, really. An umbrella just needs to keep me dry, for all that I care."

"But yours was nice too, very elegant, maybe next time we can use that one."

He observed her smiling before focusing on the street again, just in time to avoid a puddle.

"So you knew I brought my umbrella with me."

She laughed softly and held his arm tightly.

"I'm not as oblivious as everybody thinks."


	7. Feb. 21: Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comfort here!
> 
> You have been warned.

He had mentally reviewed his ‘speech’ what it felt like a thousand times. Every time she was coming it was a blessing for his otherwise monotonous life. Life he accepted for his crime. But he needed to speak about it with her, it was unfair, no matter how he felt in return.

And then she was in front of him, looking anxious, sensing it was not a pleasant topic the one he had in mind.

“You know how much I love your visits,” he finally started, there was a ‘but’ coming, she knew, but the silence between the rest of the sentence felt eternal, a sigh in the middle, “but, I cannot let you do this any longer. It wouldn’t be okay. It wouldn’t be fair. I’ll be here for the rest of my life,” he sighed again, “I will, not you. You know it. We can’t pretend to have a relationship. You can’t schedule your entire life just to keep visiting me. We can never be something more.”

She wanted to say something, but she knew he was right.

However, he could have let her live the fantasy just a little bit longer.


	8. Extra: First kiss

I don’t know if it looks okay...I copied the pose from a Disney movie. Can you guess it?


End file.
